Controlling pest populations is essential to human health, modern agriculture, food storage, and hygiene. There are more than ten thousand species of pests that cause losses in agriculture and the world-wide agricultural losses amount to billions of U.S. dollars each year.
Rice has been reported as the leading food source for humankind, along with wheat. Pests attack all portions of the rice plant and all stages of plant growth. Thus, various pesticides have been used for pest management in rice cultivation. However, there exists a continuous need for new pesticides and for methods of producing and using such new pesticides for pest management.